affairs of affairs
by tinyminnie
Summary: Sleeping with your bestfriend’s husband is not all it’s cracked up to be, when you find out your pregnant and don’t know if the father is your own husband or you bestfriend’s. OOC all human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Summary

_Bella ends up pregnant. But she doesn't know if the father of her baby is her husband or her best friend's. So what will she do now? Who is the real father? Are her husband and best friend going to find out about the affair? Will she keep the baby or abort him/her? _

**Author's Note: Some of the events in this story are what happened to me and/or my friends. Except the marriage part. Also don't be afraid to ask any questions.**

**Give Thanks to my awesome Beta ****Ermira**

************

Preface

I sat there in the long hall with the pale yellow walls, among the many patients waiting for my name to be called. I was nervous, with so many questions running through my mind.

"Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Sutter will see you now" called the nurse looking down at the clipboard in her hands. I grabbed my purse and got up to go meet my faith.

I walked into the room to see Dr. Sutter sitting in front of the computer. I closed the door behind me and she turned in her chair and asked "What has brought you in today, Mrs. Cullen?" I could see the laugh lines in her smile.

"I think I'm pregnant," I said while walking over to the chair by the doctors' bed and sitting down. I didn't feel like sitting on the bed because I felt too nervous as it was just being here.

"Okay. Now I have to ask you." she began while grabbing the clipboard and a pen on the table behind her.

"Umm .Sure Doc." I said shifting in my seat.

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"Two months ago."

"Have you being feeling dizzy, or vomiting lately?"

"No to the dizziness and yes to vomiting. I've been throwing up for the past two weeks."

"Well I am about to go and get your results from the blood work you had just done." And with that she was out the door. My left leg was shaking; I was so anxiously waiting for my results. I started to worry what the results would say but was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening.

I turned to see Dr. Sutter looking down at her clipboard. She looked up at me with a smile on her face and said the words that would change my future.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, you _are_ pregnant."

Then my world became black.

************

Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Summary

_Bella ends up pregnant. But she doesn't know if the father of her baby is her husband or her best friends'. So what will she do now? Who is the real father? Are her husband and best friend going to find out about the affair? Will she keep the baby or abort him/her? _

**Author's Note: Some of the events in this story are what happened to me and/or my friends. Except the marriage part. Also, don't be afraid to ask any questions. Lemon in memory; if you don't want to read the lemon you can just skip it. Also the nicknames in here are the nicknames me and my best friend Nic call each other. You will find out why in later chapters. **

**Give Thanks to my awesome Beta **_**edwardxbellatogetherforever**_**.**

********

_Previous _

I turned to see Dr. Sutter there looking down at a clipboard. She looked up at me with a smile on her face and said the words that would change my future.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, you _are_ pregnant."

Then my world became black.

********

_Now_

B Pov

I left the doctors' office after making an appointment with my OB/GYN for next week. I guess I would have to make room in my schedule for that. I let out a sigh while walking to my SSC Ultimate Aero. It was blood red with strips of black on the doors. I opened my door, got in, and threw my purse on the passenger seat.

While pulling out of the parking lot and turning onto the road, I heard my phone playing an all too familiar ringtone. I really didn't want to answer it so I let it ring. When it stopped ringing for the third time I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Pulling into the garage of my house, I thought to myself how I'm going to tell my husband that I'm having a baby, but it might not be his. My life is fucked up. Grabbing my purse from the passenger seat, I exited the car. I went through the door in the garage into the living room. I placed my purse on the sofa and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

While opening the bottle of water I walked to my home phone to check any messages. Seeing that I have three I pressed play.

**First Message**

**Hi baby. I tried calling your cell, but it said that you were out of reach. Well I just wanted to tell you that I have to work late in the studio tonight. I hope you are feeling better. I'm so happy we are trying for a baby. Love you.**

**Second Message**

**BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I HAVE NOT SEEN MY BESTFRIEND IN LIKE FOREVER. WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING SOON. CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS. LOVE AND MISS YOU, BESTIE!**

**Third Message**

**Dora, we need to talk. I know you are avoiding me, but I am tired of us hiding. I love you and I know you love me. Pick up your cell when I call again or I'm coming over.**

The last message really struck me. I know we have said we love each other, but I thought he was just saying it for the heat of the moment. I decided that I would call him after I took a nap. I finished drinking my water. I took my cell out of my bag and walked upstairs to my master bedroom. I placed my cell on the charger and went to go wash my face.

I changed my mind though, and decided a shower was best. Walking out the bathroom, I went to the dresser to pull out a pair of boy shorts, a tank top and a clean towel remembering that the one I had used this morning was now in the wash. Once I entered the bathroom and hopped in the shower, I was hit with a memory.

********

memory begins

_We entered the house kissing and groping each other. He picked me up and rush up the stairs._

_We broke the kiss upon entering the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and hovered above me. I looked into his eyes and saw the need and want and another emotion I couldn't quite place._

_I gave him a peck and pushed him off me, scurrying to the bathroom. Stopping at the doorway I turned around and saw him still on the bed looking at me._

_All it took was an "are you coming Bunny?" and he was off the bed not a second later, taking off his shoes and socks._

_I laughed and walked into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me I stripped and entered the tub. I placed the water on high and stepped under the showerhead. The water was coming out steaming hot. It didn't take me long to get used to it._

_A few seconds later, I felt two arms snaked around my waist and lips on my neck. I moaned just from the sensation of his kiss._

_I turned in his arms, placing my own around his neck, and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately. I then felt his arms go under my ass and pull me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me back into the cold tiles. I felt his hard erection at my dripping entrance._

_I slipped my right hand from around his neck and trailed it down between our bodies touching his abs. I traced his abs all the way down to his dick. As soon as I touched the tip, he broke the kiss, letting out a hiss. He started trailing kisses along my neck and I began beating his dick._

_He started kissing my breasts and I started stroking harder. He stopped me when he knew he was about to cum and whispered in my ear, "I want to cum in that tight, wet, and hot pussy of yours, Dora." _

_I almost came right then and there. I removed my hands from his neck and dick, and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. As soon as my feet hit the tub, he spun me around, making me face the tile. He placed my hands on the wall, quickly grabbed my hips, lifting me up and slammed his hard dick into me. We both let out a loud moan and groan from the sensation. _

_He gave me a minute to adjust and I bucked my hips to him. Getting the message he started stroking slowly in and out of me. I started wiggling my hips hoping he would get the idea that I wanted to be fucked and not played. He pulled out of me only keeping the tip in and just as I was about to complain, he slammed into me jerking me forwarded into the tile. He started out with a medium passé. I kept pushing back to meet his every thrust._

_I felt myself about to go over the edge. He felt it too and started thrusting faster. I couldn`t hold out any longer and let my orgasm overtake me. A few seconds later, I felt him stiffen. _

_After we calmed down, he placed me back on my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me. _

memory ends

********

I shook my head and turned the water off. I walked back into the room and dried myself. Putting on the boy shorts and tank top, I saw my cell phone blinking. I finished getting dressed and walked over to see what it was. I had a new text message:

_I`m going to divorce her; it's you that I want. _

_Love, your Bunny_

********

Well what do you think? Can you guess who her husband and Bunny are?

**REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!  
REVIEW !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER**

Summary

_Bella ends up pregnant. But she doesn't know if the father of her baby is her husband or her best friends'. So what will she do now? Who is the real father? Are her husband and best friend going to find out about the affair? Will she keep the baby or abort him/her? _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This chapter is about who Bella's husband is and what he does. And no he does not know she is pregnant or about her affair. Its also a little incite about what is going on with them at the moment with them from his point of view. Lastly Thanx to all those who review and reads my story.

**Give Thanks to my awesome Beta **_**edwardxbellatogetherforever**_**.**

* * *

EPOV

I just walked out of the studio to take a break and call my lovely wife. _My _Bella. I took out my cell phone while exiting the side door. I went and sat on the bench and pressed speed dial two for my wife. It went straight to her voicemail. I tried again and the same thing happened. After the fifth time I gave up and just called the house phone and left a message telling her I was working late.

I let out a sigh after hanging up the phone and went back inside. I started thinking about how I just got off touring around Europe two months ago and now I'm back in the studio again. I had barely seen my wife for the ten months I had been gone. She only had been to two of my concerts because she had her own business to run. She was there for my second concert and the last one where she stayed so we could travel home together.

Walking back into the booth, I took my seat on the stool and fixed the mic. I took a deep breath and nodded my head to let them know I was ready. I opened my mouth and let the music flowed out.

(Miss Independent by Ne-Yo)

_Ooh  
It's something about  
Just something about  
The way she moved  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her  
(About her)  
Say ooh  
There's something  
About kinda women  
That want you  
But don't need you  
Hey  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicured nalis  
Just sent  
The pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly  
Cuz she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do  
She got me thinking  
About getting involved  
That's the kinda girl  
I need_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent_

_Hey, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeahhh, mmm  
Ooh  
There's something  
About kinda woman  
That can do  
It for herself  
I look at her  
And it makes me proud  
There's something  
About her  
There something  
Ooh  
So sexy  
About the kinda women  
That don't even  
Need my help  
She says she got it  
She got it  
No doubt  
There's something  
About her  
Cuz she work  
Like the boss  
Play like the boss  
Car and a crib  
She about  
To pay em both off  
And her bills  
Are paid on time  
She made for a boss  
Soley a boss  
Anything less  
She's telling em  
To get lost  
That's the girl  
That on my mind_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come  
And spend  
A little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh  
The way you shine  
Miss independent_

_Yeah, yeahhh_

_Her favourite thing  
Is to say  
Don't worry I got it  
And everything she got  
Best believe  
She bought it  
She gon steal my heart  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Girl  
Your everything I need  
Said your everything  
I need_

_She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Wont you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss independent  
That's why I love her_

This song reminds me of my Bella, when I first met her. She was going to Paris for a business trip and I was going there for a record deal. We met on the plane and just clicked. I think it was love at first sight. We exchanged numbers and met up the next day. She was always doing things on her own and at first I thought she wasn't interested in me, but that all changed when we went on our third date. It had been a month since we had first met. We talked a lot over the phone because we were both busy.

_

* * *

_

Flash back

**We had just enter one of the finest restaurants in down town Pairs. I pulled out her chair for her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of what she had on. She was wearing a strapless black dress that came mid thigh. It was stuck to her like a second skin, but not in a sultry way. She had her hair down in curly waves. She wore no make up except got the eye liner. She had on some small diamond studs with a red choker necklace. She had toped it off with a red clutch purse and red pumps. I had wanted to jump her when she exited the cab. **

**I had on a black Ralph Lauren suit, with a red button shirt, and black dress shoes which were also Ralph Lauren's. I didn't even know we were going to match. But I liked it. **

**Taking my seat I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The waiter came and gave us our menu. I looked up from my menu to see Bella staring at me.**

"**What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked**

"**No. I just wanted to say that you have my heart." She replied with a smile, looking straight in my eyes. **

**_Wait what did she just say_? I was dumb stuck; I kept opening and closing my mouth. **

**Then she spoke again. "What? Cat got your tongue, E?" She had a smirk on her lips.**

"**No. You know you just basically told me that you love me right?" _Please don't let this be some cruel joke_!**

"**Yepp. Now are you going to respond to that or just look like a fish out of water?"**

"**Ummm. Wow. I thought you didn't feel strongly for me. I mean you are 19 and I'm 22. I thought you were just looking for a summer fling. Well what I'm trying to say is I love you too." I said looking into her eyes and saw all the love in it and a breathtaking smile on her lips.**

"**Good. Cause now you are going to have to keep me," she said just as the waiter came back to our table.**

_Flashback end_

* * *

We went back to my hotel and made love for the first time. That was the same night I knew I was going to marry her. And here we are five years later. My music career had taken off and her business is now number one in the U.S.

I walked out the studios' front door to go to my car, to head home. I was almost at my car when my cell phone went off. I glanced at my watch: 9:15 pm. Who could be calling me now? I pressed talk without even looking to see who it was. I regretted it the moment I heard the voice.

"Hi baby!"

"I am not your baby. How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop calling me that?" I said, about to open the door, but decided against it.

"I need some money."_ What's new?_

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Well Chester needs a few things. You do remember him, don't you?" _How can I forget? It was the stupidest mistake of my life._

"I just sent you a check three days ago"

"Well I fucking used it already." _Gold digging bitch, much_.

"Whatever. I'm not sending you anything." _Take that_

"Well, we'll just have to see what your wife has to say about it!" And with that she hung up.

I looked at the phone in a state of terror. What the fuck does she mean? I hope she won't do or say anything. I got in the car and drove toward home with my mind running a mile a minute over all the possible scenarios.

**

* * *

**

Well what could be Edward's mistake? Who is Chester? Who was the caller, we know it's a female, but who is she? And why is he in a state of terror once the caller mentioned his wife?

**Well you would just have to stick around and see. The more reviews the quicker updates....**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!! Please****!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER**

Summary:

_Bella ends up pregnant. But she doesn't know if the father of her baby is her husband or her best friends'. So what will she do now? Who is the real father? Are her husband and best friend going to find out about the affair? Will she keep the baby or abort him/her? _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This chapter you will find out who Bunny, his wife, and the mystery woman, who was on the phone with Edward, are. There will be two peoples point of view their names won't be above their POV but said in it. Also this chapter would give you a surprise or two maybe. Lastly Thank you to all those who have reviewed and read my story.

**This is my Christmas present to you all. And don't mind my slang because I'm from the islands so we spell things different. **

**Give Thanks to my Beta **_**edwardxbellatogetherforever**_**.**

* * *

Mystery Woman's POV

I had just gotten off the phone with that dumb stupid muda fucka (mother fucker), when a wailing cry came from down the corridor. _Fuck I just put him to bed_. I got off my apple-bottom ass and I walked to the second bedroom where the crying was coming from. I went to the crib and picked up a crying Chester.

I made sure he was nested neatly in the crook of my neck and walked over to the rocking chair in the opposite corner of the room near the window. I carefully sat down and started humming a lullaby. Halfway through, I noticed he had stopped crying, and was fast asleep.

I decided to sit there a little longer before placing him back in his crib. I used my unoccupied hand to reach out and open the window. I was hit with the fresh air of Berlin, Europe. I lived in a two-bedroom apartment. Just me and my little Chester Hale. I smiled at that thought. Even though his father is not with him I know that he loves him just as much as I do.

I smiled wider, remembering my first encounter with him.

///////////flashback////////////

_I was walking home from the club, around 11 pm, when I bumped into someone. I didn't fall due to said person's arms holding my shoulders. When I was stabled back onto my own feet I looked up into the beautiful green eyes of __**the**__ Edward Cullen._

_I let out a gasp of shock._

_I shook my head and accepted his offered hand for a shake. _

"_Sorry about that. __I'm Edward Cullen. You?" He said with the same husky voice he uses to sing. _

"_Oh, I know exactly who you are and I'm Rosalie Hale__. But you can call me Rose." I replied in a husky voice of my own. I saw that he had a lustful look in his eyes and they darkened for a split second. But I caught it. He also had smirk on his lips and I noticed he hasn't let my hand go; not that I was wishing he did. _

"_So where are you going Rose?" He asked, leaning in so close that I felt his breath on the edge of my ear; it made me shiver. _

"_Back to your place," I whispered back into his ear._

"_Good answer."_

///////////flashback end////////////

We had gone back to his hotel room and spent the whole night fucking on every surface we could find. I knew that an opportunity like this would not present itself again so I took whatever I got. It wasn't every night a nobody like me gets to fuck a famous celebrity so I took it.

I left the next morning with a huge smile on my face and feeling on cloud nine. We had exchanged numbers; he said he might want to hook up again. He had called me that night and we talked. He told me all about his life and how he was on tour in Europe for the next ten months.

We had hooked up again that same week, but I noticed something about when we hooked up.

_We hadn't used protection._

* * *

Bunny's Wife

I was walking back to the building, which I own and am the CEO of _Tiny Fashions_. We design clothes, have fashion shows, and our own magazine. My husband had not picked up his cell phone, so I had lunch by myself. I walked into the building heading straight for the bathroom. I knew I was going to bring up my lunch again. I was waiting on my results from the doctor, which I went to see this morning before work. I left the bathroom after emptying my lunch and walked to the elevator. Stepping out of the elevator on the top floor, I walked to my office. I passed by my assistant's desk asking her if she had any messages for me. When she said no, I walked to my office. Sitting down on my chair, I set my purse on my desk. While logging into my account, my cell phone went off.

_Oh Baby_

_I be stuck to you_

_Like glue baby_

_Wanna spend it all on you baby__My room is the G spot_

_Call me Mr. Flintstone_

_I can make your bedrock_

_I-I-I I can make your bedrock (oh oh oh)_

_I-I-I I can make your bedrock girl (oh oh oh)_

_I-I-I I can make your bedrock (oh oh oh)_

_I-I-I I can make your be rock (oh oh oh)_

I reached into my purse and took out my cell phone. Looking at the name flashing across the screen. _Dr. Sutter_. I flipped it open.

"Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Yes this is her, Dr. Sutter."

"I have your lab results here. I don't want to do it over the phone so you're going to have to come into my office later on today."

"Sure. What time can I come in?" I was kind of worried about what the news could be.

"How does 6:00 sound?"

"I will be there."

"Okay. Good. See you then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the cell phone and placed my head on the desk. I didn't know what the news could be. I kind of have a feeling, but I hope I'm wrong. I may have dosed off, because next thing I know I hear my name being called through my office door. I wiped the drool off my face and went to open the door. My assistant was on the other side, her face filled with worry and confusion.

"What's wrong, Trina?"

"Your husband is on line one. I have been calling your name for the past five minutes"

"Sorry I must have dosed off. Well thank you, I will pick it up. Anything else?"

"No, but are you okay bossy lady? You have been out of it these past weeks." _What do I tell her? Oh well me and my husband have been arguing like hell and I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks. Oh, how wonderful. NOT!!!_

"I'm okay, just stressed. I'm going to go talk to my husband now," I said while closing the door, not giving her a chance to reply. I know I was being mean, but I hate people being in my business.

I walked back to my desk and picked up the phone, pressing line one.

"Hello, my wondrous husband," I purred into the phone, hoping he would take the bait and joins in my happy mood.

But much to my disappointment, he replied with "Alice, we need to talk. Can you come home straight from work today?"

"Umm I have to meet with Dr. Sutter, but I will come home straight after that. Is that all?"

"Yes. Bye"

"Bye! Love yo .." The dial tone hit my ears before I even finished my sentence. _Huh????? What the fuck has happened to my husband. Normally he would tell me he loves me and he didn't even ask what was wrong when I said I had to go see the doctor. _I noticed we had slightly drifted away when I had that big project a couple months ago and I had to work late nights. But I thought we would be back on track now that the project was finished two months ago. However that was not the case; he just drifted further away. I thought the lovemaking we did after I finished the project would also help but other than that one time, he hasn't touched me. I really need to talk to Bella about this. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the time. 5:40pm. _Shit_._ I got twenty minutes to get to Dr. __Sutters'. _I grabbed my purse and helmet and ran out of the office.

I got onto my Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R and speed away onto the busy street zooming in and out through vehicles. I got to the hospital in a matter of ten minutes and parked my bike in the empty space between two BMW's.

I walked to the receptionist at the front desk and told her I was there to see Dr. Sutter. She nodded her head and told me she would let her know that I was on my way up. I decided to take the stairs to have time to think about what the news would be. Reaching the exist onto the fourth floor, I opened it and turned left to see the door that says Dr. K. Sutter. I let out a breath when my hand reached out and touched the doorknob. Opening the door and stepping inside, I saw Dr. Sutter sitting behind her desk with a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Mrs. Whitlock." She said while gesturing to the seat in front of her with her left hand. I closed the door behind me and took the seat while placing my purse and helmet in my lap.

"Okay so what is so important that you had to have me here?" I asked cutting to the chase. The words that came out of her mouth made my heart drop.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock, you are pregnant. I just wanted you here to talk about the options with you."

I was shell-shocked and kept gaping at her. My mind was running a mile a minute with all the possibilities. I am only twenty-three and didn't want to start a family now. And then it clicked. Two months ago, I was so stressed out from work I forgot to take my pill and we didn't use any protection. _We never did, even when I wasn't on the pill_.

I was brought out of my musing to see Dr. Sutter waving her hand in front of my face and calling my name.

"Sorry um how many months?" I asked her with an apologetic voice and smile.

"Two .." Just like I had thought. I didn't really pay any attention to what she had said after that. Then when she was done going over all the options, I told her mine and we went from there.

Half and hour later I walked out of Dr. Sutter's office and hopped on my bike. I was dreading going home, so I drove at a normal speed. I have no idea what to expect from my husband but I know I might as well get it over with.

**Even if you are a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear it inside my head  
Telling me, touch me, feel me  
And all the time, you were telling me lies**

I pulled up at our house and looked at my watch seeing it was 6:27pm. _Damn I really was driving slowly_. I parked my bike on runway to the garage and walked to the house. I dug through my purse to find my keys when I reached the front porch. I found them and opened the door. I walked into the house and saw my husband sitting there with a white envelope in his hands.

**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well you could try sleeping in my bed  
Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you  
You are the clown, you made my body feel heaven bound**

I pulled my keys out the door and closed it behind me. Walking over to the dining table where my husband was at, I pulled out the chair near him and sat down facing him. I placed my hand on his right hand, which was on his lap while his left hand held the white envelope. But he pulled his hand away from me and turned to look me in the eyes; his were cold and almost made me flinch.

**Why don't you hold me, need me  
I thought you told me you'd**

**never leave me  
Looking in the sky I could see your face  
And I knew right where I fit in  
Take me, make me, you know that Ill always be in love with you  
Right till the end**

"Jazz, what's wrong" I asked in a quiet voice.

He just shook his head and said, "I just need you to sign these." He shoved the envelope in front of me on the table and stood up. It was then I noticed the duffel bag behind his chair. He bent down to pick it up and I moved my eyes from him to the envelope. I ripped it open hoping it would give me answers, but all it did was make my heart break more. For, inside there was stapled papers that, in bold letters, marked:

**Divorce of Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock**

I dropped the papers from my hands as if they were on fire. Where had I gone wrong in my marriage? I never thought it would really come to this. There must be a reason and I want to find out. I quickly jumped out of my chair knocking it over in the process and turned to Jasper, who had his duffel bag in hand heading to the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT JASPER? WHY, ALL OF A SUDDEN ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DIVORCE? PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. WHATEVER IT IS, WE CAN WORK THROUGH IT!" I yelled to his retreating back. Tears were streaming down my face and my voice was choking on my tears. I saw our whole past flash across my mind.

**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Anybody could've told you right from the start its bout to fall apart  
So why not then hold on to a broken dream or just hold on to love  
And I could find a way to make it, don't hold on too tight  
Ill make it without you tonight**

He stopped a few feet away from the front door and turned to me.

"I have fallen in love with someone else. You do not hold my interest anymore, so I'm leaving you. You can keep the house and anything I have bought you. This is goodbye." And with that, he opened the door and walked out of the house, _out of my life_.

I dropped to my knees and held my stomach. I don't know how long I stayed there, crying like that, but it felt like hours. I got up, trying to awake my sleeping legs and walk up the stairs. I walked into our-- no _my_ bedroom, noticing that the lights were on in there and the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom stripping out of my dark blue slacks, purple blouse, and black pumps. I stepped into the blazing hot water and let it run over me for a while before washing myself with soap.

Once I was done with my shower, I got out grabbing my towel from behind the bathroom door. I walked into the bedroom and toward the dresser to grab something to wear to bed. I pulled out a lacy panty and a tank top. I didn't bother drying myself off as I slipped on the article of clothes. Just as I was about to get into bed, I remembered Jasper smell lingers there. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep in here, so I went to the guest bedroom. I went straight for the bed and lay down with my hands on my still-flat belly. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was consumed with the land of dreams and my last thought was,

_Mommy loves you baby_

**So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had  
Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**

* * *

**

Ringtone: Young Money- Bedrock

**Song: Alicia Keys- Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart.**

**Okay, well that was my longest chapter ever. Hoped you liked it!!**

**So lets recap shall we, incase you are confused:**

**Bella is married to Edward, but had an affair with Jasper a.k.a. Bunny whom is married to Alice, which just so happens to be Bella's best friend. Bella finds out that she is pregnant and doesn't know if the father of her baby is Edward or Jasper. Now we also found out that, while Edward was on tour, he had cheated on Bella with a woman named Rosalie Hale and "fathered" a child (which we still don't know for sure if its actually his). Last but not least, in this chapter we found out that Alice is also preggers but Jasper wants a divorce for he is in love with someone else and leaves her. So, what will happen next? Any ideas? The drama has just begun, baby!**

**But I will leave you all with this in mind remember we have only heard Rosalie's side of the story. Women can be conniving……..**

**Well till next time**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. sorry

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I know I haven't updated in a long ass time. But my desktop had a virus and wouldn't let me get on the internet. I had to erase my whole computer so all my chapters for all three of my stories were erase as well. And then I had to wait to get my laptop which I just got two weeks ago and had to get used to. I am really sorry that this is not and update. I will like to update soon if I can get my thoughts together and find a quiet place to just write. I plan to update all 3 of my stories:**

**A Him or Her**

**Make or Break**

**Affairs of Affairs**

**I am also looking for a beta for Make or Break. And also my other two if I have lost my Betas already. So message me or leave a review so I can reply.**

**Thank you!**

**Tiny Minnie**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT && READ NOTE BEFORE CHAPTER**

Summary:

_Bella ends up pregnant. But she doesn't know if the father of her baby is her husband or her best friends'. So what will she do now? Who is the real father? Are her husband and best friend going to find out about the affair? Will she keep the baby or abort him/her? _

**Beginning's Note: Well I am back. Did ya'll miss me??? Lol. So in the previous chapter we just found out that Rockward had an "affair" or so it may seem. ***Hint Hint*** and Mr. Bunny aka Jasper has left his wife, Alice, whom is pregnant and didn't get to tell him. Now my lovely BETA had made a change in the previous chapter which kind of threw me off. But have no fear, my quick thinking came to play and it works in my favor. Also review and you get the conflict of what was going on in Rockward's head while in the shower. So on with the chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I parked my car in the front feeling lazy to drive up to my garage. I saw all the lights off and thought of my lovely wife being asleep. I knew that she had been acting strange ever since she came to see me at my last concert. Something was just off about her. I knew she had been under stress from all the media I have been getting and her work phones as well as our house phone have been going off with people wanting to interview us.

_Sigh._ I got out of my car, clicking the alarm over my shoulder as I was walking to the front door. I opened the door and slowly crept in, not to make too much noise to wake up my wife. I placed my keys on the key holder to my right on the wall and closed the door behind me. I quickly took off my shoes and crept up the stairs to take a shower and join my wife in the land of dreams.

Entering the room, a dim ray of light coming from the bathroom gave me a view of my lovely wife's sleeping form. I shook my head to clear the image of my naughty thoughts upon seeing what she was wearing. I walked over to the dresser and took out a pair of boxers and walked to the bathroom for my shower.

My shower lasted longer than I had expected due to having a silent conversation about the situation I have placed myself in.

I walked out the bathroom drying myself off and slipping on my boxers. I crawled into bed and lay down beside my wife thinking of how I was going to tell her. I hope to God she doesn't leave me.

_My wife, my life, my Bella. Please God don't let this destroy our life together_, I prayed as my eye lids close.

* * *

**JPOV**

I closed the door behind me when a heart wrenching sob was heard, pulling at the strings of my heart. I wanted to turn around and go back, but the damage was already done. Walking down the porch's steps, a feeling of the night's breeze hit my pale face. I walked over to my car which was parked on the other side of the street. I opened the back door and threw my bag in the back shutting the door with a little too much force. I opened the driver's door hopping in and stating up the car.

I took off, driving to the closest hotel or motel, to find a place to crash tonight. I knew that I couldn't do what I wanted to do tonight. I pulled up outside of some cheap motel. I knew it was cheap cause of the falling down sign. The name was hard to read because some of the letters were missing. All it read was S L E MO EL.

I parked in the front, quickly running inside to book a room for the night. After throwing some cash at the old lady and getting my key, I ran back to my running car. I pulled up around the back where my room was located. I grabbed my bag locking my car as I walked up the stairs leading to my room.

Opening the door, which made a loud ass creaking noise, I took in the room of what I can see from the light of the moon. I walked over to what looked like a dresser– because there were some draws missing and turned on the lamp that was on it. After turning on the lamp I dropped my bag on the bed and went to close the door. I walked back over to the bed pulling the bag off it and stripped down to my boxers.

I opened the bag, pulling out two sheets that I packed just for this occasion. I do not even want to know who or what used these sheets and what they did on it. After making the bed with my one sheet I lay down and pulled the second once over myself and drifted off to sleep.

However, sleep didn't come easy for me. I was plagued with my worst fear: the rejection of my first love, my Dora, my everything. Bella.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////to be cont….///////////////////////////////////////////////////

**READ READ!!!!**

**I knew I had it in the Author's Note above, but I just wanted to remind you. If you review you get what was going on in Rockward's head while in the shower.**

**End Note: So there you have it. I really had a song to put in here, but on my other story someone reviewed that there were too much song lyrics so I decide to write one without. So tell me was it good? I know it was short, but I really wanted to just get a chapter up for ya'll. Oh and should I write all my chapters like this without the lyrics or keep the lyrics?**

**Give Thanks to my Beta **_**edwardxbellatogetherforever**_**.**

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

&& READ NOTE BEFORE & AFTER CHAPTER

Summary:

_Bella ends up pregnant. But she doesn't know if the father of her baby is her husband or her best friends'. So what will she do now? Who is the real father? Are her husband and best friend going to find out about the affair? Will she keep the baby or abort him/her? _

**Beginning's Note: So we found out in the previous chapter that both Jasper and Edward think of Bella is their own. Also Edward is planning on telling Bella about his "affair". And Jasper plans on getting his Dora. So let's see what is going to happen...**

* * *

/cont.../

**Third person POV**

A shiny, polished black BMW M3 pulled into the quiet street and parked right in front of the two story house. The house looked the same size as all the other houses on the block except it was colored a dark purple and the window frames were bright green. There were bright yellow and orange curtains which you can see from the inside of the windows.

A talk man with muscles rippling through his suit opened the driver's door and exiting looking like he stepped out a red carpet event. The chilling, early morning breeze only added to the effect of an A-Lister. The man had on some shades to deflect the bright shining sun form his eyes. His dimples showed as a smirk lit up his face as he closed the driver's door and opened the back door pulling out a thick brown envelope. He shook his head when he closed the door and began his journey to the front door of the house.

Inside the house, a slim pale figure exited the bathroom clad in a bathrobe with a towel drying her long brown hair. She looked at the tired figure of her husband on her bed and sighed. She took in the dark circles under his eyes and was observing the tired expression on his face when she was distracted by the ringing of the door bell.

Reaching the door, the man rang the bell once, waiting a minute before he tried again. He was about to ring again when the door opened reveling a lovely site before his eyes.

There standing in the doorway was a beautiful brunette in nothing but a silk robe that stopped mid thigh. With long, dark brown locks descending down her back and front in waves dripping wet at the edges. Then her eyes were a mix of sky-blue and a dark green. The odd shade of colors had him catching his breath, for they looked as if they were looking into his very being.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. When he saw that she was about to speak, he cleared his throat and took his shades off. Placing them into his pocket he stuck out his right hand and introduced himself.

"Hello! I'm Emmett," he said then glanced at the name on the envelope he held in his hand and continued, "I'm looking for a Mr. Edward Cullen, would he be here by any chance?"

She shook his hand with a firm grip and replied, "Why would you like to see my husband?" She dropped his hand when she finished speaking.

He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left while his hand returned to his side. He felt sympathy toward the woman for what he was about to inform her of his reason for being there.

As he was about to reply he heard the approaching of feet and looked away from the woman to the figure that now stood behind her.

The figure in the bed awoke to feel the other side of him empty. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light coming into the room form the bathroom and hallway. He rose from the bed first venturing into the bathroom in search of his wife. When he saw that she was not there he left the bathroom and went down stairs where he saw her in the doorway holding the door open, looking at a talk bulky man.

He walked up and placed his arms around his wife's waist pulling her into his chest and placing his nose in her hair inhaling the scent of her hair. He lifted his head up to look at the man whom his wife was talking to and took in his broad shoulders, tall and muscled frame, along with his masculine facial features. He removed his right hand from around his wife's waist and stuck it out toward the man to greet him while said "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Would you tell me what is it that you would like this lovely morning with my wife?" He placed emphases on the word _wife_.

Emmett looked at the man with such distaste and hatred and said in a strong hard voice, "I am Emmett Lutz, here to serve you with the child support papers from Ms. Rosalie Hale."

A loud gasp was heard from inside the house.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

I woke up feeling drained as if another part of me was missing. And I knew that was true; my other half had left me. I got off the bed and lazily walked to the bathroom. Looked into the mirror I saw that I looked exactly how I felt: broken. My eyes were puffy read and I had tear streaks running down the side of my cheeks.

I moved away from the mirror, no longer wanting to see my pitiful face. I turned on the shower checking for the water to be the right temperature. Stripping off my clothes, I rested my hand on my stomach and stepped in. The water hit all my sore muscles, making me feel relaxed.

When I was done with my shower, I walked out the bathroom feeling a sense of calm. I walked over to our– well _my_ –dresser and opened my underwear draw, when something caught my eye on the floor.

A black, lacy thong.

I bent and picked it up bringing it eye level, examining it when a wave of shock and disbelief hit me full force.

"This is not mine," I whispered out softly, feeling my heart broke all over again.

/to be cont.../

**

* * *

**

End Note: I was real emotional writing this chapter for it brought back memories which the next few chapters will as well. So tell me your thoughts on how I brought the big bear (Emmett) in? Oh and tell me if you understood the third person pov. If not I will have to rewrite this whole one.

**Give Thanks to my Beta **_**edwardxbellatogetherforever**_**.**

**Also check out these stories**

**Why Did I Get Married by ****taylor'sbaby1**

**Undercover by ****Anna999Vamp**

**A Definite Connection by ****Thaigher Lillie**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
